Gaea
Gaea (ガイア Gaia), or Gaia, is post-apocalyptic Earth in the distant future. There is no indication as to how many years into the future it is, but all signs would indicate it's very far away, as most of mankind's structures have been completely destroyed and most of the planet has been grown-over with dense jungle. Fiction ''Beast Wars II'' cartoon While going through transwarp space, Lio Convoy and the Maximals, as well as Galvatron and the Predacons, landed on Gaea. Galvatron was drawn to Gaea due to the high levels of the powerful energy source known as Angolmois riddled throughout its surface. Lio Convoy, aware that the universe would be doomed if the Predacons got control of the Angolmois, stayed with the Maximals to fight them off. While the Maximals chose bodies based on the local wildlife, the Predacons selected bodies based on the war machines of the planet's former inhabitants. Eventually, Galvatron used his battle ship, the Nemesis, to suck all the Angolmois out of the planet. Thanks to the intervening of Lio Convoy, the Angolmois was sealed away in capsules and scattered across the cosmos before Galvatron could use it. ''Beast Wars Neo'' cartoon After the disappearance of Lio Convoy and the Maximals, the Maximal Elders sent Big Convoy and his new recruits to investigate Gaea. They found Lio Convoy's black box, learned about the Angolmois capsules and set off to retrieve them. As it turns out, the Angolmois energy was really the lifeforce of Unicron. After his destruction in 2005, Unicron's lifeforce raced through time and space and became trapped within Gaea. ''Vision Of Escaflowne'' In an alternate dimension from Earth, there floats a twin planet replica with oceans, continents, and ancient civilizations. Its size, mass, atmospheric composition, temperature belts, and even seasons are essentially similar to those of Earth. However, although people on Earth cannot see Gaea, people on Gaea see both the Moon and Earth in their nightly expanse. Gaea was created by the combined wish from those on doomed Atlantis once they had realized that their ways were the end of their own civilization. Political System Over a hundred different countries exist on Gaea Statistics *''Circumference at Equator'' approximately 40053 km *''Circumference'' through North and South Poles approximately 40009 km *''Density'' 5.5 times water *''Surface'' 510,000,000 km2 *''Volume'' 1,100,000,000 km3 Gaea is the English transliteration for Gaia, the goddess of Mother Earth in ancient Greek legends. ''Titan A.E. Gaea was neutral organic planet separate from Earth in the Milky Way. The Drej destroyed Gaea and its humans leave to the Andromeda Galaxy, where they are reduced to either living in drifter colonies on settlements made from the metal of the evacuation ships or being second class citizens in alien societies, in which they are generally ridiculed.. Notes *It is never specifically stated in the show itself that Gaea is Earth in the distant future. Instead, this was only made clear many years after ''Beast Wars II, in Lio Convoy's Robot Masters bio. *The status of Gaea as far-future Earth belongs exclusively to the Japanese animated series and IDW comics continuities. Category:Planets